<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Flavoured Kisses by TheNameIsBritney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486945">Coffee Flavoured Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney'>TheNameIsBritney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Barista Blaine Anderson, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, am i an official fanfic author now, i did it i wrote a coffee shop au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel has heard the words 'I'm breaking up with you' three times in his life. All three times, Blaine Anderson was there with a cup of coffee and a kind smile. </p><p>OR</p><p>Every time Kurt gets broken up with, barista!Blaine is there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Flavoured Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt Hummel had heard the words 'I'm breaking up with you' three times in his life. All three times, Blaine Anderson was there with a cup of coffee and a kind smile. </p><p>The first time he'd heard it, it had been from Adam Crawford, a senior at NYADA, British, adorably hunky, and talented as all get out (but obviously not as talented as Kurt). </p><p>Kurt walked through the Building C auditorium in search of his boyfriend, an eager smile on his face. They'd been officially <em>exclusive </em>for one month today and he'd planned a whole day for them. A romantic walk through central park (cliche as it was, the inner small-town boy in Kurt was still thrilled by his proximity to Central Park and all it's glories), dinner at a fancy restaurant that was probably a little <em>too</em> extravagant for a couple of college students, and tickets to see <em>Mean Girls </em>on Broadway. It wasn't the most romantic show, but it was the only show Kurt could get reasonably priced tickets for at such short notice. </p><p>He was wearing his most flattering pair of pants <em>and </em>a sweater with cut outs in tantalising places. Suffice to say, he felt confident. </p><p>Until he rounded a corner and found Adam in the wings. He wasn't alone either, not in the slightest. </p><p>His arms were around another man Kurt vaguely recognised (maybe they were in improv together?), his face buried in his neck. Kurt could hear the other man (the <em>harlot) </em>giggling quietly, the sound of lips smacking against skin echoing across the stage. Kurt could feel the sandwich he had for lunch beginning to rise up his throat the longer he looked. </p><p>He cleared his throat loudly, hands clenched into tight fists. <em>Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. </em>"Am I interrupting something?" he asked. Later, once this was all a bitter memory, Kurt would pat himself on the back for the way his voice didn't quiver one bit. </p><p>Adam looked up, eyes wide. He dropped his arms and smiled sheepishly at Kurt. "I... Kurt, I thought we weren't meeting until 2." </p><p>Kurt held up his phone, his grip around it so tight his knuckles turned white. "It's 2:16."</p><p>"O-oh," Adam mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. </p><p>"... Should I go?" The man who might've been from Kurt's improv class said. Kurt shook his head jerkily.</p><p>"No, I will." As he turned to leave, Kurt could hear footsteps running after him. </p><p>The further Kurt got from the footsteps, the more he allowed himself to imagine that this wasn't happening. That he was in a romantic drama and this was a minor plot point that would inevitably lead to a big romantic scene in the rain where Adam would profess his undying love for Kurt and apologise. Well... maybe it was a little too early for <em>love</em> but... the sentiment would've been nice.</p><p>Then, Kurt felt a hand on his wrist, whirling him around. Evidently, Adam had caught up to him. </p><p>"I don't have anything to say to you," he said, willing the tears to keep themselves at bay for just a little while longer. <em>Just until I'm back at the loft. </em></p><p>"I... just..." Adam rubbed his face tiredly, looking like an exasperated babysitter rather than the <em>adulterer</em> he was. "I've been meaning to talk to you about... about us." </p><p>Kurt raised an eyebrow slowly. "Us?" </p><p>"I didn't... <em>don't</em> think we're working out. You're great but you're so... young," Adam said, "I just can't handle the pressure of being someone's first everything." </p><p>Kurt bristled under Adam's words, his heart pounding uncomfortably in his chest. <em>Am I seriously getting the break-up speech after catching you cheating?</em></p><p>"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you tonight, but I'm breaking up with you," Adam said quietly, "I-I hope we can still be friends? And you can still be in the Apples--"</p><p>Before Adam could finish his sentence, Kurt had turned back around and stormed off. </p><hr/><p>An hour and some pathetic tears (shed in the disgusting auditorium bathroom) later, Kurt found himself walking into a coffee shop just a few blocks from campus. It was cute. Mismatched furniture and bright walls and quiet music, though Kurt couldn't find it in himself to focus on any of it. He walked to the counter and pulled out his wallet, staring down at the laminated menu in front of him blankly. </p><p>"Hi! what can I get started for you?" </p><p>Kurt didn't bother looking up at the voice. "What's the sugariest, most self indulgent thing you have?" he asked, digging into his wallet for a $10 bill. </p><p>"Um..." the barista said, "we have a couple of good blended drink options. My personal favourite is the iced chocolate caramel chillino." </p><p>Kurt nodded. "I'll have one of those in a large, please." He looked up as he slid the $10 bill over, raising his eyebrows when his eyes immediately caught on a bright purple bowtie. It shouldn't have gone so well with his mustard yellow polo shirt, but somehow it did. </p><p>"Any whipped cream for you, sir?" the barista asked. Kurt looked up from his shirt and was met by a bright grin. </p><p>"Um... y-yes, please." Kurt studied the barista's features quietly as he punched in his order. He had a strong jawline and a cute smile. His eyes were a captivating shade of brown that Kurt could see himself getting lost in. In an alternate universe in which Kurt hadn't just gotten brutally dumped, he might've tried to flirt a little bit. </p><p>"Can I get a name for your drink?" Kurt narrowed his eyes, wondering if he was imagining the way the barista's cheeks pinked slightly. </p><p>"Kurt." </p><p>Kurt watched the barista grab a large cup and write his name on it, placing it on the counter before turning to Kurt with a kind smile. "Your drink will be ready in just a few moments, Kurt."</p><p>Kurt raised his eyebrows. "How much do I owe you?" </p><p>The barista bit his lip and looked behind him. Kurt felt compelled to look too, though he didn't know what he was looking for. "It's on the house," he said quietly, "you look like you need it."</p><p>"Oh!" Kurt floundered, his thumb stroking the crumpled $10 bill in his hand before he shoved it haphazardly back in his pocket. "Um...thank you..." his eyes flickered down to the name tag the barista was wearing. "Blaine." </p><p>Blaine winked at him before stepping away from the register and moving towards the bar to get started on Kurt's drink. Kurt stood aside and watched as Blaine shovelled ice into the blender, appreciating the way his polo wrapped nicely around his biceps. He allowed himself to forget all about Adam as he subtly ogled the barista making his drink, his eyes roving over where his apron was tied, exposing a narrow waist and frankly <em>exceptional</em> butt. </p><p>Kurt smiled politely at Blaine when he approached the counter and placed his drink down alongside a straw. "Thank you, Blaine." </p><p>Blaine nodded and gave him a kind smile back before moving back to the register to take another customer's order. Kurt walked over to a vacant table near a window, but still in clear view of the counter. He stuck the straw into his drink and took a sip, savouring the taste of chocolate and caramel on his tongue as he watched the barista pour shots of espresso into a paper cup. </p><hr/><p>The second time Kurt heard those fateful five words, they were coming out of his own mouth. </p><p>His name was Jason Mathers. They'd met in Kurt's intermediate playwriting class. Kurt had <em>hated</em> him at first, thinking he was nothing but a pretentious hipster who thought every one of his ideas was the next big thing. </p><p>Then Jason had asked him out and Kurt said yes, figuring he would learn to appreciate Jason's eccentricities and penchant for Quentin Tarantino films as time went on. </p><p>He did not. </p><p>But Jason was cute and a good kisser and when they were together, Kurt found himself forgetting about the massive crush he'd begun to develop on a certain barista he'd met not even three months ago. </p><p>Kurt walked into the Coffee Project and automatically turned to look at the counter. He was unable to fight the smile that grew on his face when he saw Blaine standing there, serving a little girl and her mother. He approached the line and stood behind them, trying to ignore the way his heart skipped when Blaine looked at him and winked before turning his full attention back on the little girl. </p><p>"Go on, Stacey," her mother said, gently rubbing her back and smiling apologetically at Blaine. "She's a little shy." </p><p>"That's no problem," Blaine said, leaning across the counter and grinning at Stacey. "What can I get for you, Princess?" </p><p>"Um... hot chocolate, please." Stacey's voice was barely above a whisper and Kurt held back the urge to <em>aw</em> audibly.</p><p>Blaine nodded and grabbed a small paper cup, writing the order and Stacey's name on it with a flourish. He presented the cup to Stacey and her mother and smiled. "Did I spell your name right?" </p><p>Stacey grinned and nodded happily, leaning into her mothers side. The girl's mother paid and they moved on, letting Kurt walk up to the counter. </p><p>"Aren't you a charmer," he said, willing the heat on his cheeks to subside when Blaine looked at him and rolled his eyes playfully. </p><p>"I just... love kids," Blaine said, shaking a metal canister of whipped cream vigourously. Kurt had to look away. "I'm actually in school for music education." He finished Stacey's hot chocolate and her mother's regular coffee and served them both up, giving them both a friendly wave as they left before. "So... today?"</p><p>Kurt sighed as he remembered why he was there, nodding solemnly. "Yep, today." He watched Blaine's hands as they pulled shots of espresso and pumped chocolate syrup into a medium-sized cup, the same way he did every time Kurt visited. "I just... I can't handle it anymore, Blaine, if I have to listen to one more lecture about <em>Italian Neo-realism</em> I'm going to commit a felony."</p><p>Blaine laughed, the sound warm and comforting as it filled Kurt's ears. He gently put a lid on the cup and slid it toward Kurt. "Well, good luck." Blaine gave him a strange smile then, one Kurt had never seen before. "I'll... I'll be here if you wanna talk or something after." </p><p>Kurt smiled thankfully and took the cup, breath hitching when his fingers brushed Blaine's lightly. "Thanks, Blaine." He gave him one last smile before walking over to his usual table and sitting down, giving Blaine one last look. </p><p>20 minutes later, Jason walked into the coffee shop, late <em>as usual </em>Kurt noted. He watched as Jason ordered his usual (a nitro cold brew iced coffee with sweet cream) and tapped his finger nail against his cup. He could feel the nerves fluttering around in his stomach anxiously as he watched Jason walk over.</p><p>"Hey, Sugar." Kurt wrinkled his nose at the pet name. "Sorry I'm late. After class, Dr. Williamson and I got into this <em>really</em> interesting talk about how Wes Anderson is one of the <em>most</em> overrated directors in film history. Have you heard of him?"</p><p>Kurt breathed out slowly through his nose. "Yes, Jason, I've heard of Wes Anderson." <em>So has the entire world</em>. </p><p>"Oh. I just know you're not into film like I am, that's why I asked." Jason swirled his coffee around in his cup, the ice cubes clacking against the plastic as he took a sip and grimaced. "Ugh, why do we always come here? The coffee's shit and the service is--"</p><p>"--I'm breaking up with you!" Kurt flushed when he saw a few pairs of eyes from neighbouring tables turn to face them. </p><p>"What?" Jason asked, his eyes widening behind his (non-prescription) clubmaster glasses. "You're... why?"</p><p>Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, lowering his voice. "I just don't think we have anything in common and-and you're... you're <em>great, </em>but I think... I think you could be great with someone else who actually understands your... opinions."</p><p>Jason furrowed his eyebrows. "Is this about my intelligence? Because you're smart in your own ways, Kurt." </p><p>Kurt could feel a headache crawling up his neck and settling into his brain. "No, it's not about your intelligence," he said blankly, "it's about the fact that you and I are just incompatible. I'm sorry." </p><p>An unreadable expression crossed Jason's face as he mulled over Kurt's words. "No, I know what this is about. This isn't about either of us," he said, leaning forward in his seat. "This is about <em>him</em>." </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, though a small voice in the back of his mind <em>knew</em>. </p><p>"Your little barista buddy. I'm not blind, Kurt, I know we only come here because you and him have this weird... flirty <em>thing</em> going on," Jason snapped, "or did you think I haven't noticed the way he looks at you?"</p><p>"Wh- the way he... what?" Kurt stammered, watching helplessly as Jason stood up and swung his single-strapped backpack over his head. "Jason--"</p><p>"--no, you wanted to break up? We're done! I hope you two are <em>very</em> happy together." Jason stormed out in a fashion that even Rachel Berry herself would've been proud of, leaving a confused and distressed Kurt behind in his wake.  </p><p>
  <em>Did... Did I just get broken up with? </em>
</p><p>"Hey, you okay?" </p><p>Kurt looked up, smiling weakly when he saw Blaine standing by his table with a cup and a little plate. "Yeah. I think I am." </p><p>Blaine bit his lip nervously before nodding towards the vacant chair across from Kurt. "Mind if I sit?" Kurt shook his head and watched as Blaine sat down, placing the cup and plate down. "A mocha refill and a slice of blueberry cheesecake. I figured you'd need it." </p><p>"Thanks," Kurt said, gently piercing the cheesecake with his fork and sticking it in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, Jason's words still circling his head. <em>Did you think I haven't noticed the way he looks at you? </em>"Blaine, can I ask you a question?"</p><p>Blaine looked up, nodding. "Um... yeah, of course. What's up?"</p><p>"Are we friends?"</p><p>A light blush grew on Blaine's face and Kurt suddenly felt guilty for even asking. "I mean... I give you free coffee whenever you come here. That's a privilege I only save for friends, so..." he trailed off, smiling shyly as he picked at a hangnail. Kurt's own hands itched to cover Blaine's and stop him. </p><p>"So... that's a yes?" Kurt asked, blinking at Blaine through his eyelashes as he took a sip of the fresh mocha he'd brought. Blaine chuckled, looking down at his thighs bashfully. </p><p>"Yes. I'd say we're friends, Kurt." </p><p>Kurt grinned around the lid of his cup and nodded. "Good," he said breathlessly, "good."</p><hr/><p>The crepe paper hearts that were hanging from the ceiling in the Coffee Project made Kurt wrinkle his nose in distaste. Valentine's day had always been his least favourite holiday and now that he was single yet again, he found himself resenting the cheap decorations and saccharine sentiment even more. </p><p>He sighed as he walked up to the counter, smiling at Blaine. As he got closer he narrowed his eyes. "...tell me your bowtie doesn't have tiny hearts on it, Blaine," Kurt said, raising a judgemental eyebrow when Blaine smiled sheepishly. </p><p>"I... It's festive!" Blaine said, biting his lip as he grabbed a cup for Kurt and scrawled something on it quickly. "You don't like Valentine's day?" </p><p>Kurt rolled his eyes. "No. I think it's just a simple excuse to sell candy and greeting cards on a holiday." He watched Blaine as he prepared his drink. There was something different about Blaine today. It was almost as though he were surrounded by nervous energy.</p><p>"That's not true," Blaine said, keeping his eyes focused on the cup as he gently poured the milk in. "People have been celebrating Valentine's day for centuries. And call me a hopeless romantic, but I think there's something really great about there being a day where you're encouraged to lay it all out on the line and say to somebody... 'I'm in love with you'." </p><p>Kurt suppressed a shiver as Blaine spoke, walking around the counter to the bar where Blaine was finishing up his drink. "Hm... I didn't know you were so... romantic." </p><p>Blaine shrugged and bit his lip as he fixed the lid on Kurt's cup gently, picking it up and slowly placing it on the bar. Kurt smiled in thanks and reached for a cup sleeve, only for Blaine to pull the container away from him. "Can you... can you <em>not</em> use a cup sleeve this time?" </p><p>Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "Um... I guess so," he said, picking up his cup and giving Blaine a strange smile. "Weirdo." He waved at Blaine before walking over to his table and sitting down, placing the cup in front of him and rifling through his bag for his Greek theatre textbook. </p><p>As he pulled out his textbook he noticed a black pen mark on his cup. Kurt paused and looked at Blaine who was wiping down the bar with extra vigour, his gaze firmly set on his task. He slowly turned the cup around and found a sentence written on the other side. </p><p>
  <em>Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't know how to write poems. Will you go out with me? &lt;3</em>
</p><p>A loud giggle burst out of his mouth as he read the poorly written note. He stood up and walked over to the bar briskly, placing the cup on the counter so that the note was facing Blaine. Kurt could only imagine how silly the grin on his face looked, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He watched as Blaine turned around from where he was refilling the vanilla syrup and made eye contact with him. </p><p>"Hopeless romantic, huh?" Kurt asked quietly as Blaine walked over to him. </p><p>Blaine nervously wiped his hands on his apron and shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "I... I may be a romantic at heart, but I'm <em>definitely </em>not a poet," he said quietly. </p><p>Kurt chuckled giddily. "Well, bad poetry aside..." Kurt bit his lip and smiled, grabbing a cup sleeve from the box and slipping it over his cup. "I would love to go out with you." </p><p>The grin Blaine gave him in return was enough to keep Kurt going for the rest of the week. </p><hr/><p>The third time Kurt Hummel heard the words 'I'm breaking up with you', he was in bed with one Blaine Anderson. They were naked and sweaty and practically dizzy from happiness and ecstasy. Kurt sighed and wiped the sweat off of his upper lip, grimacing. "I should shower."</p><p>Blaine groaned, rolling over onto his stomach and throwing a leg over Kurt's waist. "No. You're warm and I'm comfortable." </p><p>Kurt laughed, bringing a hand up to gently stroke Blaine's forearm. "We're both sweaty and disgusting, Blaine, I can't sleep like this." </p><p>Blaine staunchly ignored him, burying his face further into Kurt's neck and sucking gently at the skin right above his shoulder. "I can." </p><p>"You wouldn't!" </p><p>Blaine didn't respond, instead tightening his grip around Kurt's waist and cuddling even closer, making loud and exaggerated snoring sounds into the junction between Kurt's neck and shoulder that were so loud that the vibrations sent a tickling sensation up Kurt's neck. </p><p>"Blaine," Kurt said between giggles, gently smacking his cheek and rolling his eyes when Blaine only snored louder. "Ugh. I didn't wanna do this, but... you've forced my hand." </p><p>He ran one hand down Blaine's chest and rested it on his waist. He paused, biting back a grin before he squeezed, his hands moving in a tickling motion around Blaine's waist and the soft skin of his belly. Blaine jumped and rolled away from Kurt, laughing loudly as Kurt got up and straddled his waist so that he could continue his relentless attack. </p><p>"Stop! Stop, I give in! Uncle!" Blaine cried, wiggling under Kurt's weight. His chest bounded with giggles as Kurt moved his hands from Blaine's belly to his armpits, digging in and tickling him more aggressively. "This is unfair!"</p><p>Kurt stopped his hands and chuckled, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips. "That's what you get for denying me my right to skincare," he said playfully, their lips brushing against one another.</p><p>Blaine pouted, resting his hands on Kurt's knees. They slowly made their way up his thigh until he was squeezing Kurt's hips. "You're mean," he murmured against Kurt's lips. "You're mean and I'm breaking up with you." </p><p>Pause. Kurt pulled back slightly. Blaine's eyes widened. They'd never really discussed labels before.  </p><p>"Um... I mean, that's what I <em>would</em> say if we were exclusive," Blaine said quietly, his thumb stroking Kurt's hip gently. "Which we're... we're not, right?" </p><p>Kurt hummed, playing with the hair around Blaine's bellybutton. "I mean... no, we're not," he replied, biting his lip. "but..." </p><p>"But?" </p><p>The look in Blaine's eyes was so damn eager that it made Kurt wanna lean down and ravish him once again. Instead, he brought a hand up to cup Blaine's cheek, stroking his cheekbone. "I think I'd like to be." </p><p>Blaine grinned. "I think I'd like to be, too." </p><p>Kurt bit back a smile and nodded. "Good." He kissed Blaine slowly, breathing in the smell of sweat and stale coffee and raspberries. When he finally pulled away, Blaine's cheeks were flushed and his lips were pink and slick. <em>He'd</em> done that. Kurt sighed and stroked Blaine's cheek gently before climbing off of him. </p><p>"Hey, where are you going?" Blaine whined. Kurt laughed and looked back at him, picking his boxers up off the floor and sliding them on. </p><p>"I wasn't kidding when I said I had to shower," Kurt said, leaning against Blaine's dresser and smiling at him cheekily. "If you want to, you can join me, though." </p><p>Kurt laughed as Blaine got out of bed in record time and practically ran towards him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bathroom. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jason I'm sorry I made u such a caricature, i hope u find an equally pretentious film major to love </p><p>Idk what !!! this is!!! the first line came to me just as I was going to bed. I hope it was as fun to read as it was fun to write!!! </p><p>also if ur so inclined u can follow me on tumblr @byebyeblainey and watch as i reblog the same gifsets everyone else does &lt;3 thanks for reading!! comments and kudos are much appreciated xx</p><p>- Brit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>